


smells

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: ау! где Тайлер живет запахами, а Джош их практически не чувствует.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	smells

Это было (очередное) отстойное утро. Джошу пришлось ехать в колледж, на улице, как на зло, плюс миллион градусов, а в автобусе, такое ощущение, что собрался весь Коламбус. Джоша тошнит от такого количества людей, от этой жары, из-за которой невозможно дышать, из-за того, что он непонятно в какой позе виснет на поручне и пытается не упасть.

И о, просто супер, прямо сейчас, когда водитель совершенно неожиданно и резко (кто, блять, ему вообще права выдал?) затормозил, какой-то парень упал прямо на Джоша, уткнувшись ему в плечо. И окей, такое случается довольно часто, это же гребаный общественный транспорт, ничего нового, но кажется, что этот парень совершенно не собирается вставать, отрываясь от Джоша. От Джоша, который чувствует, как тот дышит ему прямо в шею. Неожиданно, но ему даже приятно от этого тепла и легкой щекотки (скорее всего Джош просто соскучился по человеческому теплу, которое не очень успешно заменяет летняя жара), тем не менее, Джош решает, что уровень неловкости слишком высок (возможно только для него, но какая разница), поэтому он прокашливается прежде, чем заговорить:

— Эй, парень, все в порядке?

Проходит еще несколько секунд (в течение которых Джош чувствует, что парень прям уткнулся ему в шею, видимо напоследок), прежде чем он, наконец, выпрямляется и с извиняющимся взглядом (и покрасневшими щеками) смотрит Джошу в глаза.

— Извини, я просто совершенно не выспался, а на твоем плече было слишком удобно лежать. А еще, чувак, ты вообще представляешь, насколько хорошо от тебя пахнет?

— Эм, нет?

— О, ну тогда будешь знать, — незнакомец ослепительно улыбается. — Извини, мне сейчас выходить, пока.

Джош не успевает произнести ни звука, прежде чем парень выбегает из автобуса. «Ладно»,— думает Джош, — «по крайней мере я окончательно проснулся».

***

Проходит где-то недели две, как Джош снова встречает странного незнакомца, который, как неудивительно, снова падает на него.

Джош просто стоял поздно вечером в супермаркете и выбирал хлопья, когда услышал тихое «блять», прежде чем почувствовал, как на него кто-то упал, в этот раз хватаясь за его талию. Джош чувствует, как кто-то утыкается носом в его шею, и думает, что было бы иронично, если бы это снова был тот парень.

В этот раз незнакомец сам быстро поднимается (усиливая хватку пальцев на талии, прежде чем отпустить Джоша) и начинает быстро говорить:

— Извини, я просто слепой идиот, не видел, что на полу что-то лежит, и споткнулся.

Жизнь забавная штука, думает Джош, ведь:

— О, так это ты.

— Ага, да, это я. А от тебя всё ещё волшебно пахнет.

— Так у тебя на мой запах такая реакция или это просто совпадение?

— Если честно, то я уже не знаю, — он смеется. — Возможно и то, и другое. Я Тайлер, кста.

— Я Джош.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джошь, — мягко тянет Тайлер.

— Я Джош.

— Что ты говоришь, Джишва? — Тайлер не может перестать смеяться.

— Боже, ты ужасен.

— Да-да, я.

Наступает неловкая пауза, во время которой Джош решает разглядеть парня (который оказался чертовски красивым), а Тайлер в открытую пялится и не может перестать широко улыбаться.

— Так, эм…

— Так, эм, может, ты хочешь сходить в Тако Бэлл? Он тут рядом, через дорогу. Там тоже волшебно пахнет, не настолько хорошо, как от тебя, но всё равно.

— Чувак, я знаю, где находится Тако Бэлл, потому что я там практически живу, окей?

— Это значит да?

— Это значит определённо да.

***

— Так ты типа зависим от запахов или типа того?

— Это так заметно?

— Чел, мы виделись два раза. И каждый раз ты говорил мне, что я хорошо пахну. Так что либо ты любишь оригинальные комплименты, либо у тебя пунктик на запахи.

— Окей, да, ты меня раскусил.

— Расскажешь? — заинтересовано наклоняет голову Джош, заглядывая парню в глаза.

— Да, но… Если честно даже не знаю, что рассказать. У меня с детства такое. Я просто, сколько себя помню, уделял особое внимание запахам. Запоминал их, привязывался к ним, ассоциировал всё именно с запахами. Я могу учуять запах маминых духов и будто снова оказаться дома у родителей. Или учуять запах отвратительных резких духов, и вот я снова сижу в школе на уроке и задыхаюсь от того, как весь класс провонялся духами учительницы. Кто-то может говорить о каких-то вещах, типа леса, костра или шоколадных конфет, и я сразу почувствую их запах. В какой-то степени из-за запаха я сразу понял, что это ты тот самый незнакомец. У меня ужасная память на лица, поэтому я сразу не узнал тебя, но потом, когда упал, то… Ну ты понимаешь…

— Чем я пахну?

— Ты не знаешь?

Джош начинает взволновано заламывать пальцы на руках, прежде чем ответить:

— Я не чувствую запахов. Практически. Когда я был маленьким, было получше с этим, но с возрастом обоняние постепенно атрофировалось и теперь я могу чувствовать только очень сильные запахи, и то еле-еле.

Тайлер накрывает руки Джоша своей, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем.

— Ты пахнешь жвачкой, знаешь, такой детской, сладкой. Мой любимый вкус, правда, — они улыбаются. — От тебя пахнет уютом и комфортом. Будто тебя давно не было дома, а затем ты возвращаешься, и чувствуешь этот запах, и понимаешь, что да, ты вернулся. Знаешь, за свою жизнь я успел заметить, что люди и их запахи — одно целое. Хорошо разбираясь в запахах, можно понять, какой человек стоит перед тобой. Твой запах, он… Я тебя практически не знаю, но я уже уверенно могу сказать, что ты очевидно самый добрый и мягкий человек во всей вселенной.

— У тебя есть шанс в этом убедиться, — улыбается Джош. — Если ты, конечно, хочешь.

— Конечно хочу.

***

— А чем пахнет от тебя?

— Соснами. Мне многие говорили, что находясь рядом со мной, будто сразу оказываешься в сосновом лесу.

— Не хочешь съездить на пикник в сосновый лес на следующих выходных?

— А давай на этих.

***

Когда Джош узнаёт, что его ожидает командировка на другом конце страны длиною в несколько месяцев, он бьет на руке татуировку с изображением сосны, а Тайлер просит оставить Джоша несколько нестиранных футболок, чтобы ощущать его присутствие рядом.


End file.
